


Morgana and Guinevere

by colorofmymind



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/pseuds/colorofmymind
Summary: Set post 2x04. When Gwen returns safely from captivity, Morgana has many secrets about her own inner desires to tell her best friend. Gwen would be lying if she did not reciprocate her mistress’ feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devil_In_Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/gifts).



> This is a gift work for Devil_In_Disguise whose birthday happened to be…two days ago. Sorry for the belated birthday present! At any rate, I decided to write her Morgwen multichapter since I’ve been waiting for the opportunity/inspiration to write for these two for the longest time. I chose the Lancelot and Guinevere episode to establish the context for the story because (1) it’s really gay and (2) I really thought the love triangle was really blown out of proportion because, really, whose arms does Gwen end up in at the end of the episode? Oh, that’s right, Morgana’s. This chapter is pretty short, but the next ones will probably be longer, and depending on a few things the rating might increase just fyi. Enjoy!

Too many nights and days had passed in Gwen’s absence. In the time since her return, Morgana had done nothing but aimlessly roam the castle corridors, seeking answers for the many questions she harbored about Arthur’s rescue mission widely condemned by Uther.  **  
**

Morgana had begun to fast, whether deliberately or unintentionally she had not been able to tell, but Uther had deemed it the former and worriedly condemned the practice. She would not hear it. Uther naturally assigned a maid temporarily to her detail, but the girl seemingly wandered in and out of Morgana’s rooms without name, face, or shape as Morgana never bothered to look up as she always did when alerted to Gwen’s presence. 

Rest amid the constant concern had been difficult to come by as well. The early mornings with their accompanying frustrations had been spent primarily in the armory and training field, vividly imagining she, not Arthur, triumphantly seized Hengist’s castle, declared herself the desired Lady Morgana, released Gwen from her prison, and exacted rightful revenge on all those who’d dared separate the loyal servant girl from her loving mistress. Then the reunited pair hurriedly sought refuge in the forest, the din of Hengist’s den and all other undesirables abandoned; Gwen’s untamed, brunette curls imperfectly framed her face as the servant girl leant forward with a hand warm on Morgana’s shoulder and as lips eclipsed her ear in a dark whisper of _“M’Lady”_.    

She would have likely expanded upon the indulgent, persistent fantasy had the newly recruited knights not been so irritatingly punctual in their routines. Only once she returned to her chambers she could not reconjure it—only the memory of Gwen’s pained cries Morgana had run from in a desperate attempt to find help in another’s friendly face. 

Of course, at the most unanticipated of moments, Arthur finally arrived and with a simple “there’s someone here to see you” lovely, beautiful Gwen was in her arms again, safe at last. She was clearly travel-weary, yet a resilient spirit appeared to surround the young woman, as if her time in captivity had inspired some previously unknown confidence. 

“Gwen! I thought I’d never see you again,” Morgana admitted, breathless. Entertaining the notion in her mind, a future without Gwen, was distinctly different from voicing the fear out loud. The maid said nothing and buried her face into the crook of Morgana’s neck. 

“I can’t begin to imagine the hardships you’ve suffered at my behest,” she confessed quietly. “Please, take a few days—any amount of time, really, whatever you need—”     

“M’Lady, I believe you forget my unconditional service to you, and I have desperately missed your companionship these past few days. I should like nothing better than to be at your side.” 

The reassurance was given without hesitation, and, with each murmured word, Gwen’s lips burned onto her skin, leaving as good as kisses as her face and neck were all aglow. She was fully aware, however, that such promises did not extend to her in the sense she desired. Whomever the man that occupied Gwen’s mind was at least blissfully fortunate, knowingly or unknowingly, that he so effortlessly secured a foothold in the servant’s mind, a position she herself privately coveted.   

“Excellent,” she beamed nonetheless as they both drew back from their embrace. “I won’t lie; I was hoping you would turn down my offer.”


End file.
